Star Trek: The Next Generation
Star Trek: The Next Generation (often abbreviated to TNG) was the second live-action Star Trek TV series, set in the 24th century. Like its predecessor, it was created by Gene Roddenberry. Produced at Paramount Pictures, it aired in first-run syndication (by Viacom in the US) from 1987 to 1994. *Main Title Theme (composed by Jerry Goldsmith) Summary Star Trek: The Next Generation moved the universe forward 75 years past the days of Kirk and Spock. Where Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) was clearly made in the 1960s, The Next Generation shows all the markings of a 1980s product. As with the original Star Trek, TNG was still very much about exploration, 'going where no man has gone before'. Similarly, the show centered around the adventures of the crew of a starship, namely the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Later shows such as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager tried to explore different themes. The show's special effects were still mostly made with miniatures (compare competing shows of the time, such as Babylon 5, which used computer generated images extensively), but it has a much more polished look than the original Star Trek. Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker *Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data *LeVar Burton as Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Natasha Yar Production Crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer, Producer * Michael Piller - Executive Producer, Writer * Rick Berman - Executive Producer, Writer * Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer, Writer * Maurice Hurley - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Ronald D. Moore - Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Producer, Writer * Joe Menosky - Co-Producer, Writer * René Echevarria - Executive Story Editor, Writer * Rick Sternbach - Senior Illustrator/Designer * Andrew Probert - Senior Consulting Illustrator Episode List Season 1 TNG Season 1, 26 episodes: Season 2 TNG Season 2, 22 episodes: Season 3 TNG Season 3, 26 episodes: Season 4 TNG Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 TNG Season 5, 26 episodes: Season 6 TNG Season 6, 26 episodes: Season 7 TNG Season 7, 26 episodes: Behind the Scenes Andrew Probert was first hired by Gene Roddenberry in 1978. However, not until 1986, when Roddenberry was preparing to launch a new show, entitled Star Trek: The Next Generation, did he call upon Probert to take a lead design role. Everthing had to be rethought, imagined, planned and redesigned. As the vision evolved in the designers' minds, the evolution was charted in successive sketches and paintings, some of which in elaborate and perfect detail are shown here. They are unique, one-of-a-kind originals. Among Probert's creation, in addition to the new Enterprise starship and many of its interiors including the main bridge, are many other featured spacecraft. The Ferengi cruiser, and even the Ferengi species are a Probert design. Related topics *List of TNG Season 1 guest actors *List of TNG Season 2 guest actors *List of TNG Season 3 guest actors *List of TNG Season 4 guest actors *List of TNG Season 5 guest actors *List of TNG Season 6 guest actors *List of TNG Season 7 guest actors *List of TNG recurring characters *List of TNG recurring character appearances *List of main character crossover appearances *List of TNG directors de:Star Trek: The Next Generation nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Next Generation